For The Sake of A Heart
by ElegantButler
Summary: As they search for Sora together, Axel and Kairi begin to develop feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**For The Sake Of A Heart**

**(An Axel x Kairi tale)**

By

-CHAPTER O1-

PLAYING WITH FIRE

"I can take you to Sora," he told her. "Just follow me."

Kairi wasn't certain she liked this man. But if following him meant seeing Sora again, then this man was a risk she was prepared to take. Something in her heart told her that he was telling the truth. He could take her to Sora. He seemed a little full of himself. But then, so did Riku from time to time. So it didn't bother her too much.

Taking his hand, she followed him into a dark portal, wondering what she would find on the other side.

They came out on the other side in a small room that was occupied by a trio who were about Kairi's age. Kairi frowned. Was this a collection of people the redhead had abducted?

"Hello," she said. "I'm Kairi, and this is…"

"Axel," the redhead replied. "A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"I'm Hayner," the blond boy replied, extending his hand for her to shake. "This is Pence and Olette."

"I'm happy to meet all of you," Kairi smiled. "How are you all doing?"

"Quite well," Hayner smiled. "Hey, we were just about to go out to the beach. Would you like to join us?"

"I would love to," Kairi began.

"Unfortunately, she's busy looking for Sora," Axel cut her off. "Perhaps later?"

"We'll take a rain check on it then," Hayner agreed. "Oh, and I think Sora went downtown. You might try the ice-cream shop."

"Thanks," Kairi said, gratefully as Axel took her hand and led her out of the trio's hideout.

By the time they arrived at the ice-cream shop, Sora was nowhere to be found. A couple of people said that they had seen a boy of Sora's description hanging around with a pair of odd-looking characters, one of whom seemed to be, quite remarkably, a duck.

"Yep," Axel grinned. "That's him. Did he say where he was going?"

The woman who had given them the information shook her head and went back to eating her sundae.

"While we're here," Axel offered, "why don't you let me buy you a sea-salt ice-cream?"

Kairi considered the offer for a moment, then nodded. It was a rather warm day and she could use the relief.

"Okay," Axel grinned. "But you've gotta kiss me first."

"WHAT?!" Kairi exclaimed. "Hmph. I'll buy my own ice-cream, thank you."

"Oh?" Axel grinned. "With what?"

Kairi reached for her money belt, but it was gone. She glared at Axel, but he didn't seem to have it.

"Fine," she grumbled. "But you never said it had to be on the lips."

She closed her eyes and aimed for his cheek, but he turned his head at the last second and her lips made contact with his. His hand grasped the back of her head and he continued the kiss for a full minute before she remembered who he was and brought her foot down hard upon his.

He gave a yelp of pain and let her go.

"You!" she snarled at him. "You son of a…"

"True," Axel agreed. "She was. At least, I assume my mother was what you just implied. I never knew her or my father. They abandoned me at birth."

"That's horrible!" Kairi exclaimed. "How did you survive?"

"With the help of strangers when I was younger. When I was older, I left and went to find someone I could be friends with. Real friends, not just acquaintances. But instead I found the Heartless, and became what I am today. A Nobody."

"What do you mean by that? You must have a heart. You must."

"Why do you say that?" Axel asked.

Kairi looked into Axel's eyes and reached up to touch his cheek.

"I felt it when we kissed," she told him. "Now, how about that ice-cream."

Axel's face was no longer grinning. He hadn't actually meant anything by that kiss. He'd already had his non-existent heart broken twice. The first time had been when Roxas had left him to find out about why the Keyblade had chosen him. The second had been when he had found Demyx pining over recently deceased Zexion."

Surely Kairi would leave him as well when the time came. She was, after all, in love with Sora.

Kairi herself was no longer sure about how she felt about this strange young man.

Axel bought them each a sea-salt ice-cream and she followed him out of the shop, each of them wondering whether they would find Sora.

Or if they even wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2

**For The Sake Of A Heart**

**(An Axel x Kairi tale)**

By

-CHAPTER O2-

BREAKING A NON-EXISTENT HEART

Kairi watched Axel eat his ice-cream as she wondered how he managed to affect her so strongly in such a short amount of time.

Axel.

That was the redhead's name.

A-X-E-L.

Got it memorized?

Kairi was certain that he was not the type of young man her mother would approve of. For one, he looked like he was already an adult. His voice still retained a touch of youth that made her realize that he was only a couple of years older than she was, however.

Axel wondered what it was about Kairi that intrigued him. Was it merely her connection to Namine. Or was there something else about her that drew his attention?

Sora. She was in love with Sora. And he, Axel, had promised to help her find the Keyblade wielder.

That was a dilemma for Axel. If he helped her find Sora, then he would certainly lose any chance he had of a relationship with her. If that was, indeed, what he truly wanted. On the other hand, if he didn't help her find Sora, then she would think of him as a liar. Either way, he doubted if she would ever become his. It was more likely that he would have his non-existent heart broken once again.

Was that to be his fate? It made him wonder if the search he had been on since his birth as a Nobody was truly worth all the pain he had gone through.

They finished their ice creams almost at the same time. Axel took both sticks and burned them to cinders with a touch.

"Let's be frank, shall we?" he decided. "I'm only helping you find Sora at this point because I happen to like you. But that's the same reason I don't want to help, if you follow."

"If you're trying to say you've fallen in love with me somehow, let me just reply by saying that I doubt very seriously that you have. And even if you did, I'm not in the least bit interested in a relationship with someone like you."

"Of course you're not," Axel grumbled. "Well, then. You can just go look for Sora by yourself."

"Wait just a minute. You promised you'd help me!"

"I didn't sign up for the course in learning how to get my heart broken," Axel shot back at her.

"I thought you didn't have a heart." Kairi reminded him.

"Gee, thanks for pointing out the obvious, Kairi-chan."

"Don't call me Kairi-chan." Kairi snapped at him.

"Whatever you say, _darling_," Axel sneered.

"Fine," Kairi said, pointedly. "I _will_ find Sora on my own. I don't need _you_!"

"At least tell me goodbye before you go," Axel challenged.

"Fine," Kairi retorted. "Goodbye."

Kairi started to leave, but Axel grabbed her wrist and pulled her back into his arms.

"Now it's my turn to say goodbye," he told her. And with that he gave her a powerful kiss which left her head spinning. "Now, go on. Leave me like so many others. You won't be the first to break my heart."

Kairi hesitated for a moment, then walked away.


End file.
